Apologetic Letter
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: I watched as my boyfriend struggled to say the words that rhymed with 'worry'. -Mikan


O

O

O

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _That was the drops of rain splattering on the roof. All sorts of items from broom sticks to ripped sponges were found in the closet I happened to be sulking and cursing in. I was currently inside the gloomy Janitor's closet. As I remembered the events that had happened one hour ago, my eyes searched for an easy target to put my uncontrollable anger on. Landing on an untouched yellow sponge, I hungrily ripped it to pieces.

"That arrogant son of a-" I muttered angrily, not noticing the door open.

"Ahem," a man coughed, trying to catch my attention. Snapping out of my trance, I stared in shock at the enraged-looking janitor standing with his arms crossed.

As we stared at each other heavily, I finally snapped out of my reverie and mumbled audibly, "I'm so sorry, Janitor-san! I didn't know what I was doing! Please forgive me!"

"Whatever. I expect you to clean this up now, so that can be your punishment. Good luck," the man said, unaffected.

"Hey!" I shouted, but he disappeared before I could protest. Sighing, I knew it was useless so I began rolling up my sleeves and started cleaning.

As I picked up the ripped pieces of sponge, I muttered to myself, "It's all because of that idiot I have to do this. I mean, what kind of a boyfriend calls me stupid and useless? Sheesh, one boyfriend I have…"

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you, I'm difficult hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

_Flashback:_

"_So… You guys are finally a couple, eh?" Sumire probed intently._

_I blushed unknowingly and answered cheerily, "Yup!" _

_Natsume – not taking his eyes off the comic – said, "She's a stupid girlfriend." _

_I glared at him playfully and shouted, "Hey! I heard that!" _

_He rolled his eyes and said, "Good." I pouted before focusing on the healthy salad that lay untouched in front of me. _

_"Hey, stop arguing! You guys are meant to be lovey-dovey! And Mikan, don't let him bring your self-esteem down, especially since the woman is meant to be the strongest in the relationship!" Sumire argued proudly._

_I snorted and said, "Thanks, Permy. But I doubt that this guy can bring my self-esteem down." I jabbed a thumb at a lazy-looking Natsume. _

_An evil look flashed across her face as she said, "You never know..." I glanced at Natsume worriedly, hoping he would get my message. Without caring, he shrugged. I looked at him angrily before storming out towards our Sakura tree. I sat against the trunk, staring at the blooming pink blossoms. _

_"Polka idiot, go to class," Natsume said carelessly, strutting coolly towards me with his hands hidden in his pockets as usual. I retorted back, "Why should I? You skip classes, so why can't I?" _

_He reprimanded tonelessly with a smirk plastered on his face, "Because, you need it. You're stupid and useless in most subjects. Plus, I don't want a girlfriend who can't even solve a simple equation." _

_Flashback End_

I sighed heavily, and thought to myself, '_Why can't Natsume treat me a bit more with respect and at least compliment me once? Jeez, I know he confessed to me and all, but I feel as if he doesn't really care. And I thought I could read his mind.'_

As I looked around I noticed that everything looked cleaner and normal, except that there were fewer sponges filling the closet. Walking out, I saw everyone filing out of their classes ready to go home. Deciding to avoid everyone, I ran to get my stuff before running out to my beloved dorm. I hurriedly opened my door and fell face-flat on my warm bed. Crying in my covers, I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you_

The next day, I ran towards my familiar class knowing I was late as usual. "Sorry I'm late!" I shouted, rushing towards my seat which was next to Natsume's. "Hey guys!" I chirped.

My boyfriend groaned and said lazily, "Why do you have to be so loud and annoying in the morning?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him, greeting everyone else.

Anna and Nonoko walked up to me greeting me back with happy smiles. "Hey Mikan, did you know that we have a new transfer student? And rumour says that he's a handsome prince with those dreamy, blue eyes and shiny, golden hair! I just hope the rumours are right," Anna said with hearts in her eyes.

"Ahhh, how cool!" I said, imagining the prince they had described. '_A typical prince charming…' _I thought.

The door slid open as an ecstatic Narumi bounced in happily. He sung, "Good morning my beautiful students! What a wonderful day we have today!" Everyone groaned in response, as some had greeted him in respect.

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei!" I said.

"Now, now, quiet down little ones! Today, we have a new student joining our community today! And a student from France, I may add. Ruka Nogi!" Narumi announced.

On cue, the door slid open again, only to reveal what the rumours had described the 'prince' as. Indeed, he had the fairest hair with the beautiful sea blue eyes and charming smile. Nearly all the girls had fallen for him, going gaga. Not including Hotaru and me. Of course, my best friend, Hotaru, never had a crush on anyone. The surprising thing about him was that there was a cute, white, fluffy rabbit sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Anyways, flashing his shy, prince-like smile, he made his way towards the designated seat Narumi-sensei had advised. When I noticed he was heading for the empty seat beside me, I smiled optimistically to convey the feeling that he was welcome, forming a silent friendship between us. Unsurprisingly, he smiled back timidly, a pink blush forming on his pale cheeks.

Giggling, I began introducing myself. "Hello! My name's Mikan Sakura! Let's be friends, Ruka-pyon!" He looked quite taken back as he heard my nickname for him. "Oops. Sorry, am I allowed to call you that? It's just that when you're rabbit jumps, it sounds like '_pyon_'," I explained. Seeing that he hadn't replied yet, I added quickly, "Oh, it's alright if you don't like it! I can just call you Ruka-kun or Ruka or Nogi-kun or Nogi or Nogi-san or-"

He interrupted my rambling and said, "Oh no! It's alright; I'm just surprised you have so much energy, especially in the _morning_. Do you drink coffee?"

For the first time, Natsume broke the conversation with a snort, "Trust me, she doesn't need coffee. She's just retarded," he said, smirking.

Hurt crossed my face before I could hide it. "Whatever, you're just jealous I have artificial-free energy!" I threw back at him.

He rolled his eyes and asked, "How can you have artificial-free energy?"

"Because I don't drink coffee," I stated simply. He raised a curious eyebrow and questioned, "What does coffee have to do with this, Polka?"

A vein popped up in my forehead as I said, "Don't you listen in class Natsume? Coffee keeps you awake, which means I have more energy to stay wide awake. Jeez, and I thought you were smarter than me."

"I am. I just didn't understand the way you say your sentences," he simply insulted.

I ignored him and muttered, "Whatever."

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful; incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny; irresistible  
everything he ever wanted**  
**_

"Hey Ruka-pyon," I said, unleashing my irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Y-yes S-sakura-san?" He stuttered.

I pouted cutely and complained, "Stop calling me by my last name so politely! Call me Mikan-chan!"

He blushed again and muttered an 'okay'. "Anyways, Ruka-pyon, do you think I'm beautiful?" I asked suddenly, focusing on his now madly blushing face.

"U-um, u-um," he began, tripping over his own words. "Y-yes, S-sakura-san," Ruka admitted, looking at his black polished shoes. I grinned before hugging him tight.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon! And stop with the formalities already! Jeez, you make me sound like an old woman!" Suddenly, he started chuckling. "Eh?" I questioned, dazed by the sound of his laugh. More dreamy sighs came from the mouths of fan girls.

He said, "Sorry, it's just that you seem so eager all the time. I can't keep up with you."

I smiled my sunny smile and said, "It's alright! I'll take that as a compliment."

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

"Ahem!" Mikan looked up to the person who had their arms on their hips who didn't look very happy.

"Yes, Permy?" I asked, staring at her in wonder.

"Mikan, do you mind if we could have a little private girl chit-chat right now?" She didn't sound very patient or happy. I frowned, wondering what I did now to upset her. I noticed a frown coming from Anna and Nonoko as well. I nodded cautiously before getting up and following them outside the classroom.

As the door closed, Permy shrieked, "Mikan! What are you doing?"

I cringed away from her screeching voice and quietly said, "What do you mean, Permy?"

"Why are flirting with Ruka-san, when Natsume-kun is your boyfriend?" She looked furious with a tint of red on her cheeks.

I huffed and explained slowly, "I wasn't really flirting. I'm just trying to get a reaction out of Natsume. He seems as if he doesn't give a crap anymore with what I do."

She groaned and said, "Mikan! He's Natsume Hyuuga! You can't expect him to reach your lovey-dovey boyfriend standards! Plus, I thought he was the one who proclaimed his love for you!"

I said, "I know! But still, I'd like it if he could at _least _be a bit considerate of my feelings."

She sighed and said, "Sorry. It just looked like you were flirting with Ruka-san."

I shook my head and mumbled, "It's okay, don't worry. I hate fighting with you, Permy."

Sumire cracked a smile before hooking her arm around mine and dragging me back inside the classroom with a wide smile on her face, forgetting what had happened a few seconds ago. I smiled to myself as we walked back towards our seats.

O

O

O

As the whole group walked towards their table, I raced towards my usual seat and shouted, "Ruka-pyon! Come sit next to me!" I indicated his reserved seat on my right. He blushed like a tomato before sitting down and placing his tray of food on the table. Natsume quickened his pace and sat on the left of me. I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour and even crossed the thought that he was acting the 'jealous boyfriend', but I quickly shook that thought away.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you_

"Hey, want to hear a joke, Ruka-pyon?" I asked excitedly, literally bouncing in my seat.

He smiled and replied, "Sure."

I took in a deep breath and said, "Why did the chicken cross the other road?" Ruka-pyon looked bewildered before saying, "U-um… Because it's food was on the other road? And it was really hungry?" He sounded unsure as he fidgeted with his shirt.

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

The sound of the birds was the only thing they could hear, apart from the chattering noises of students. Natsume rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief and Hotaru snorted and continued spooning her jar of crab brains. I sweat dropped at his answer and shook my head slowly. "Oh," he said quietly in embarrassment.

I shook my head again and said, "It's alright! I didn't get it at first either! But I'll tell you the answer anyways. It's because the chicken was gay!"

Ruka-pyon looked shocked and asked in a confused voice, "Huh?"

I laughed and said, "Because the chicken was going to the 'other side'. Do you get it?" I asked eagerly.

They shook their heads in amazement and Ruka-pyon said, "Oh… I get it now! But I heard that that joke is meant to be left unanswered, though."

"Yeah, I know! But I was looking up jokes last night," Natsume snorted once again, disrupting my story, "And, I happened to find a suitable answer on the joke! So I decided to surprise you all with it!"

Ruka-pyon laughed quietly before muttering under his breath, "You're one amazing girl, Mikan-chan."

My ears perked up as I leaned in closer and said, "Huh?" He simply shook his head.

I turned my head in the opposite direction and taunted my boyfriend, "See, Natsume? He thinks I'm beautiful, funny AND amazing! Why can't you be more like him?"

Natsume took his eyes off his iPod and retorted, "I'm not going to change for someone like you."

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him, I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

I could feel tears coming out, so I ran for it. But before I left, I said, "Then why are you still my boyfriend?"

O

O

O

I sobbed heavily on my pillow case, leaving wet stains on my pillow. _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Boom._

I sat up, startled by the loud crash that came from my door. There stood my best friend, holding her infamous baka-gun. "6 times of knocking always does the charm," Hotaru said.

I fell on my back on my soft bed before saying, "What do you want?"

"Is that the way you talk to your best friend?"

"Now you say I'm your best friend?" I asked sarcastically.

She never replied to that. All she did was hand me a crimson letter in front of my teary eyes. '_Just like his eyes…' _I thought grimly. I took it and sat up, slowly opening it. Only to find it open. I stared accusingly at Hotaru as she shrugged nonchalantly. "I was curious." I crunched my eyebrows in confusion as I started reading it.

_Polka,_

_Meet me at the _**S**_akura tree s_**o**_on _**r**_ight afte_**r **_classes fin_**i**_sh._

_Natsume._

My eyes twitched as I tried to understand why some letters were in bold. Not bothered to solve anymore quizzes, I waited for the clock's hands to reach the awaited time.

"Did you solve it?"

Hotaru's amused voice broke my concentration as I said, "Nope."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Stupid." Before I pester her about it, she walked out the door calmly.

"I've got other things to do, so don't bother me," she said before she left. Seeing as I had no other choice left, I watched as time passed by slowly.

_I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right_

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him, I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

O

O

O

I walked towards the Sakura tree, and felt surprised Natsume was pacing inconspicuously. I asked as I reached him, "What are you doing?"

He looked anxious when he noticed I was standing right in front of him, but he had done well to hide it. "Okay, I'm here now. What do you want?" I asked, irritated with his games.

He eyed the letter in my heads in suspicion and said, "Didn't you read it?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Duh. Or else I wouldn't be here." He sighed heavily as he ruffled his already-messy dark raven hair.

"No, not that part, the bold letters I mean," he said, annoyed.

I understood what he meant and said in confusion, "Yeah, but I didn't get it though."

Natsume grunted in frustration before pacing once again. "Do I have to say it for you?"

My eyes lit up as I responded with an eager 'yes'. He opened his mouth several times, but no sounds came out. Every attempt, I leaned in closer, expecting to hear something rare coming out of my boyfriend. "Nevermind. I can't do it. Just read the bold letters again, _please._" I stared at him in shock that he would even use his manners.

I sighed and muttered, "'Kay." I stared closely this time, trying to solve the missing puzzle. After a while, my jaw dropped as I read out loud, "Sorry?"

"Finally," Natsume breathed out.

"Umm, how come your 'y' is replaced with an 'I' instead?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm not perfect," he said tonelessly, yet couldn't stop the blood flowing to his neck.

I smirked and said, "Aww, it's alright. I forgive you. But can you try to at least be a bit nicer and considerate? I'd appreciate it."

Natsume said, "I can't. This is who I am, Mikan. You can't expect me to change into the person you want me to be. I'm not trying to change you, so…" He didn't feel the need of completing his sentence, as he wasn't used to really speaking so much. I looked at him sympathetically and embraced his stony figure.

I murmured against the crook of his neck, "Sorry. I didn't know."

Natsume nodded tensely, returning my hug enthusiastically. As we pulled away, he smirked and teased, "Where's my kiss?"

I slapped his arm playfully before saying, "Here."

Supposedly, I was supposed to aim for his cheek, but he was cheeky. Natsume slanted his head so that my lips touched his'. Pulling away, he pointed above him before walking away with hands in his pockets. I giggled before racing up to him and whispered in his ear sneakily, "I never knew the Natsume Hyuuga could be so romantic in his own way." The effect worked as he blushed, but desperately tried to hide it with his raven bangs.

I stuck my tongue out before taking hold of his hand and racing towards my dorm. '_Natsume may not be a typical prince charming like Ruka-pyon… but he's one of a kind.' _

O

O

O

"Are you angry at her?" Hotaru asked, snapping photos of the scene before her.

"Why would I be?" Ruka asked, confused.

Hotaru smirked and said, "She asked you those flirty questions – not that she knew they were flirty – when she had a boyfriend."

Ruka sighed and answered truthfully, "I was a bit upset at first, but Mikan didn't do it intentionally. I bet it didn't even cross her mind she could fall for me."

"True."

"But… I'm happy for them. If I truly loved Mikan, I would let her be happy, even if it meant letting her go. So therefore, I will prove my loyalty by doing so."

"Wise decision, Nogi," Hotaru said, snapping a photo of him.

"Hey!"

O

O

O

'Natsume, did you put the mistletoe purposely on our Sakura tree?" I asked, smirking. He ignored me and continued watching the screen in front of him. I teased him and said, "Thanks. Did you know that if you kiss under a mistletoe, you'll stay forever together? What a coincidence!"

He smiled slightly and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled back and said, "I love you, too."

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you_

_According to you, I'm stupid, useless  
I can't do anything right._

'_I wish for more letters...'_

O

O

O

**REVISED! but mistakes might still be hiding in the corner somewhere.**

**P.S, don't always rely on the lyrics, because the plot won't completely follow it. It had a few twists near the end anyways. Thanks for everything!**

**~Joy.**


End file.
